


Broken Ruler

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bare Bottom, Discipline, Domestic, F/M, Ruler, School, Spanking, pants down, purple panties, spank, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Ms. Morales' troublemaker comes to make amends. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Broken Ruler

Beatrix Morales collapsed upon her couch, kicked her shoes off, and hid her face in her hands.

Seventh period eighth grade boys were just about the most awful people on the planet, she decided. Five weeks into the autumn semester and she was ready to quit her dream job. That is, if she wasn’t fired first.

Beatrix had wanted to be a teacher since her fit day of kindergarten. She’d been thrilled to get hired by her old middle school, to be an eighth grade English teacher. But seventh period, the last class of the day, had proven to be a challenge, and today…

Beatrix had refused to cry at work, but here, at home, she couldn’t stop the tears. She didn’t know for how long she lay there, wishing the world would go away, wishing tomorrow was the weekend, wishing she could take back having spanked that student in front of a stunned, rapt, silent seventh period class, even though he’d deserved it.

Eventually, an insistent knocking took her attention.

With a supreme effort, Beatrix pushed herself to her feet and went to the front door. After a few steps she realized the tapping wasn’t coming from the front door, but the back. Beatrix made her way back through her living room to where Jeffery McCain stood at the sliding glass door to her backyard. Her shoulders hunched and she clenched her right hand. She bit her tongue on a four letter word.

Jeffery was the neighbor boy. He was the son of her parents’ best friends and their backyard butted up against hers. He was the youngest of three, only thirteen years old, and was most obnoxious eighth-grader in her seventh period class. He was the one who’d pushed her to the tipping point today. It was his incessant talking, joking, laughing and literal poking that had pushed her to snap. He’s the one she’d spanked in front of everyone.

But his expression was soulfully sorry.

Beatrix had babysat for him since he was literally a baby and had always had a soft spot for him. While his sisters were better behaved, he was still the cutest. With a sigh, and shaking her head, Beatrix unlatched and opened the sliding glass door.

“Hi, Mrs. Morales. May I come in?”

Beatrix made way. “We’re not at school, Jeff. You can call me Bea.” She closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen. “You want something to drink?”

“No thank you,” he said, following her

Beatrix poured herself a big glass of ice water and drank half it in one go. She set her glass upon the counter with a clink and looked at the little troublemaker. “I suppose this is going to be a difficult conversation,” she said.

Jeffery shrugged. “I’m really sorry, Mrs. Morales. I shouldn’t have… I’ll be better in class tomorrow.”

Beatrix laughed. “Do you really think I’ll still have a job tomorrow?”

Jeffery’s expression turned to concern. “You’re not quitting, are you?”

Beatrix shook her head. “I’m sure to be fired.”

“Why?”

“Jeffery, I broke a yardstick across your bottom.”

Jeffery blushed and looked away. He clasped his hands behind his back and swayed. “Yeah. Sorry about that. I thought I was just playing around, but I guess I've been a real pain in the neck all year.”

Beatrix nodded. “That doesn’t matter. I can’t spank students in class.”

“Well, I didn’t tell on you.”

“There are twenty three other students in seventh period. It’s going to get out.”

Jeffery shook his head. “No it won’t. Everyone loves you.”

“Loves me? You’re not the only pain in the neck in that class, Jeff. Every one of you is obnoxious. If I had my way you’d all get spanked. I hate my job because of seventh hour.”

Jeffery sniffled and rubbed at his cheek. “Sorry. I don’t want you to hate your job.”

Beatrix drank the rest of her water and filled it again. “Anyway. I’m sure you’re wrong. I’m definitely fired.”

“No one’s gonna tell. They all get it now, how nice you been. You’ve been going easy. And now well know what happens if we cross the line. Everyone was saying what a badass you are.”

Beatrix laughed with real mirth.

“They were,” Jeffery insisted. “That whack really stung”

“I suppose the other’s teased you,” Beatrix said.

Jeffery shrugged. “Mostly they were impressed I didn’t cry. To be honest, it was because I was so surprised.” He rubbed his bottom.

“So, I lost my temper, spanked you with a yardstick so hard it broke, and now we’re both badasses?”

Jeffery grinned sheepishly.

Beatrix drank the water slowly. Her feet hurt. Her shoulders were tense. She was exhausted. But she found herself smiling just a little.

“Uh, Ms. Morales, can I ask you a favor?”

“Seriously, Jeff, I’ve known you your whole life. When were at home, you can call me Bea.”

Jeffery nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I was wondering if you would, um… You know how when you used to babysit me? Well, sometimes I was a real brat. And sometimes I was real awful to my sisters. And you… I know today was sort of an accident, but you used to spank me all the time on purpose. So, you said you can’t spank me in class, but what about out of class?”

Beatrix blinked at the boy and flexed her fingers. “You want me to spank you?”

Jeffery shrugged. “If I behave better in class, some of the other might too. Especially if they think you’ve got more yardsticks to break.”

Beatrix looked at the naughty little eight grader, thirteen years old, seven years her junior, and realized she liked the idea. She’d had his parents’ permission to spank him since she was thirteen years old herself. They’d never revoked it. Still, she wavered.

“I don’t even remember the last time I spanked you on purpose.”

“I do. It was about three years ago. You were just starting college. I was here because our parents were out of town and my sisters were at a friend’s. You were watching me. I thought it would be funny to…” he blushed and cleared his throat.

Beatrix remembered and blushed. She remembered Jeffery, eight or nine years old, declaring g it was Friday flip-up day just before he’d grabbed the backside of her skirt and raised it well above her waist. She remembered taking the boy over her knees, pulling down his pants and panties, and smacking his bottom. She remembered lecturing him on privacy and permission. She remembered how satisfying it’d been to spank that naughty bottom.

“You know what Jeffery? I think you’re right.” She set her glass in the sink, took the boy by the arm and marched him back to her living room. “You have been extraordinarily naughty. You’re disruptive in class. You talk back to me. And you encourage your classmates to do the same. It’s time for a bare bottom spanking.”

Jeffery swallowed hard and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Beatrix sat on her couch where only a few minutes ago she’d despaired. Now she felt confident. Even if she did lose her job tomorrow, she’d take immense satisfaction from this. She unbuttoned Jeffery’s jeans and pulled them down, then pulled him over her lap. He was taller than he’d been the last time and she scooched back so he could stretch out on the couch. His panties were dark purple with a grey waistband and she pulled them to his knees. She heard him gasp and shiver but wasn’t about to take pity.

She held his waist with her left and raised her right to shoulder height ready to get started, she paused a moment. She’d smacked his backside in class though his jeans and he’d barely reacted. She hadn’t thought it was all that hard really, even though the yardstick had broken. But there was a faint dark line across both cheeks. She’d bruised him and it gave her pause.

Then she remember the terror of the last five weeks.

Beatrix spanked Jeffery meticulously. First one cheek, then the other, starting low and working her way up, then back down again. She spanked hard, her hand stinging, then going numb. She spanked him quickly, not giving him a chance to recover from one to the next. She spanked so his bottom turned pink and then red, so that he gasped and squirmed and sobbed. She spanked him until his shoulders shook, until he tried to squirm off her lap and she had to hold him in place, until he tried to put his hand back and she had to push it out of the way. She spanked him until she was exerted with it, a sheen of sweat upon her forehead, her shoulder aching with the effort. She spanked him until her own tears of frustration were dry on her cheeks. She spanked him like a naughty little boy in desperate need of correction.

And when she was done, she leaned back into the couch, still holding him fast to her lap, that dark mark of the yardstick stark against the vivid red of his naked bottom.

After a few minutes more, she released him and Jeffery staggered to his feet, rubbing his bottom with no shame for his nudity. Beatrix left him to it for a while before she stood and led him to a corner of her living room where he could cry in peace.

She went back to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of water, regretting she was still a few months away from being old enough for alcohol.

~*~

Jeffery had never meant to be difficult for Bea. She was one of his favorite people in the whole world and when he’d learned she was going to be his English teacher for 8th grade, he’d been thrilled. Perhaps that’s why he’d acted poorly. He’d been so excited he’d let his worst inclinations get the better of him. He rubbed his bottom through his jeans as he crossed back though Bea’s backyard to his. He knew Tyler and Tiffany, the twins from down the street, were watching him from the window of his bedroom, knew they’d seen the whole thing.

He didn’t care if he was teased for having been spanked. Most kids his age had been spanked and likely still had a few spankings in their futures. He cared that the story would spread. He knew the story would get around, be embellished, whispered at lunch and in the halls. Bea would get a reputation as a no nonsense teacher, someone not to be crossed. Combined with her reputation as one of the sweetest teachers in the school, Jeffery knew she’d be both beloved and feared, a potent combination for a middle school teacher.

And he knew now he could get a spanking from her whenever he wanted.


End file.
